1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a furniture hinge with a snap-in mechanism, more particularly to a furniture hinge provided on the inner side of furniture between the door and the furniture article. An articulation housing having projecting swivel arms as positioned in a recess on the inner side of a door. One or more swivel arms extend from the articulation housing to a cover bracket which houses an adjusting plate and a mounting plate. The mounting plate is connected with a base plate that is attached to the furniture unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doors are usually delivered separately from the furniture units to which they append. Thus, a part of the connecting hinge is on the door while the other part is located on the inner side of the furniture article. When setting up the furniture, the user must mount the door or other type of hinged closure in a suitable way thereby connecting the two parts of the furniture hinge. One commonly used furniture hinge enables the connection of the hinge parts by sliding them onto each other and then locking them in place. A drawback with this construction is that it requires a relatively long sliding distance of the hinge parts with respect to each other and longitudinal guides which makes mounting the door on the furniture article difficult. Moreover, this type of longitudinal guide must be designed with relatively high precision which increases the overall cost of such hinges.